The Run Away Kid
by ciaramontana1
Summary: Henry runs away its up to Emma and Regina to find him! Sorry i'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Run Away Kid

chapter 1

* * *

><p>~Regina wakes up one morning to begin her day. She goes to Henry's room to wake him up but when she gets there she discovers something. Henry is missing! Regina quickly goes through the house searching for him. When she finds he is not in the house she calls the only person she can think of. Emma!<p>

~To Emma it is very early when she woke up by her phone ringing. Still half asleep she answrs her phone.

*Emma~ "Hello Regina. What do you want I was trying to sleep."

*Regina~ you could hear the panic in her voice. "Henry ran away"

*Emma~ now fully awake she shot up in bed. "What do you mean he ran away!"

*Regina~ "I mean he is nowhere to be found at this house, Miss Swan."

*Emma~ "Ok well have u checked his room to see if maybe he left a note?"

*Regina~ "No, after I saw he wasn't in his room, I checked the whole house and then I call you."

*Emma~ "Ok just calm down Regina we will find him"

*Regina~ "How could I be calm when my son is missing!"

*Emma~ "Regina, freaking out is not going to help find him."

*Regina~ "Ok"

*Emma~ "Now I want you to go to his room and see if he left a note or something that would help us find him."

*Regina~ "Ok"

*Emma~ "I will be over in a minute so we can start our search"

~Emma hangs up the phone, gets up and dressed. She goes down to the kitchen in the apartment to get a cup of coffee. Mary Margret is in the kitchen drinking her cup before she leaves for work.

*Mary~ "Your up early today." she can tell Emma is worried and is in a hurry to get somewhere.

*Emma~ "Yeah, I know."

*Mary~ "Whats wrong Emma? You seem worried."

*Emma~ "Regina called. Henry is missing. I'm fixing to go over there and help her look for him."

*Mary~ "Oh, Emma! That's horrible! I hope you find him."

*Emma~ "Me too."

*Mary~ "Let me know if I can help any."

*Emma~ "Ok, Thanks."

*Mary~ "Let me know when u find him."

*Emma~ "I will." she said as she was walking out the door.

If anyone would like to write a chapter for any of my other stories or help me with them. let me know cause im pretty much stuck!

thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_~Emma pulls up to the Regina's mansion and gets out of her car. She walks up to the mansion and knocks on the door. Regina comes and opens the door. Your can tell by Regina's face that she is very worried. Emma goes in the house and closes the door behind her._

*Regina~ "Where do you think he could have gone Emma?"

*Emma~ "I don't know, I checked his castle on the way over and he wasn't there and he never came over to the apartment."

*Regina~ "Well, I found a letter in his room. I haven't read it yet you got here just as I was about to read it."

*Emma~ "Ok, where is the letter we can both read it together."

*Regina~ "It's in my office." _Regina starts to walk towards her office and Emma follows her. Once in the office Regina goes to her desk and gets the letter._ "Why don't we sit on the couch." _They both go over to the couch and sit so they can both see the letter that is in Henry's hand writing. Regina hands the letter over to Emma. _"Here it is."

_The letter reads_

"**Dear Mom, **

**I know the curse is real and that you are the Evil Queen. No one believes me though. So, I've decided to find a way to break it myself. I'm going to the Enchanted forest. When I was in the mine I found the entrance. I'm sorry I'm leaving, but this is something I have to do.**

**From, Henry"**

*Regina~ "I think I might know where he is."

*Emma~ "Ok, well lets go I will drive."

*Regina~ "Emma, where we are going you wont need a car."

*Emma~ "What do you mean Regina. You want us to walk all over this town."

*Regina~ "Emma he isn't in this town. He isn't in this world."

*Emma~ "Not in this world? You really think he went to Fairytale land?"

*Regina~ "I don't think he went I know. What he said about there being an entrance to the Enchanted forest in the mine is true. The portal is in that mine."

*Emma~ "So you mean everything he has told me is true. It's all true!"

*Regina~ "Yes"

*Emma~ "So your the Evil Queen. I'm sitting with the Evil Queen!"

*Regina~ "Yes, Emma. Now that you have figured that out can we please find our son."

*Emma~ "Yeah, sure. Lets go. You lead the way."

*Regina~ "Ok we need to go to the mines, once we get there I will lead the way to the portal."

_They walk out the door of the house _

*Emma~ "Hey, Regina lets ride in my car to the mines."

*Regina~ "Why don't we take my car instead. Mine is a little more reliable."

*Emma~ "Fine" She says as she walks over to the car "My car is reliable too" _Emma says under her breath as she gets in Regina's car._

* * *

><p>I have a few chapters already wrote for this story so i decided to type one up for everyone to read. I know it's not the best. I hope everyone liked it. please review! :)<p> 


End file.
